kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Counterproductive Procrastinators
Counterproductive Procrastinators was created on the 25th of April 2011 and is one of the newest rooms on Kongregate. It was created, and is currently owned, by Beny071 and was instantly filled upon creation. The room was founded by a lazy scoundrel for lazy scoundrels, on the principal of slothfulness and faffing around, populated by experienced and avid procrastinators putting off their assorted tasks that can be found slumped over the many bean bag chairs that litter the room. The room is a beacon of laziness and provides refuge to the often discriminated against procrastinator. All in all, a great room to just hang out and chat or failing that, procrastinate! P.S. We also have a fully stocked snack bar! __TOC__ About the Room Owner Beny071 is a well-seasoned and cheerful moderator of Kongregate. With 3 years of experience under his belt, he runs and pimps the room with elegant finesse and entertains the regulars with stories of great heroism and valor. His favorite color is orange and if you write a fan fiction about him he'll feature it on his wall! Overall a pretty chill and laid back dude. Room Mods Potshotlynxlynx: Guardian of the sacred Yolo fruit cYaNtnT : Royal Prince to the regime. He overthinks EVERYTHING and is sarcastic and very literal. Regulars The regulars are snarky, witty, and above all really fun and educated people to talk to about pop culture, current events or anything else! That is if you can break the hard shell of smart ass they have built around them! AWESOMEO4 : Renegade for life BaronSamed1 : I'm Officer Dangle, I bet you did Nazi that coming, Anne Frankly I saw Adolfin in the ocean today. C: bigboss555: The humble everpresent oracle of the room. Where he speaks, wisdom follows Caitlin97xxxx CrazyGrim09: The drunkard pirate captain of the seven seas Dawns_End:Don't ask, just don't...Okay Ask...But at Your Own Risk. (Note) Loss of Limbs and/or Sanity may occur. DemonKittyCat188 : Our favourite little Otaku, Always the prowl for Manga and Sushi. DemonKittyCat188 FluffyDtheNinja givennomercy: Ready to cuddle with anybody c: gothicangel8333 Jinxxlover28 Kasumi1945: Rebel Against cYaN KoRn897Disturbed littlekiten MarkNutt2012 Mineup A half vampire that has been in many battles and claims to have conquered death itself. Note: Has an array of magical powers and should not be messed with. Otherwise known as Luke. NotDoingHomework: Dah boss MF Perry_Cox: The best mango on Kong PrincessSerene: Caitlins Best Friend <3 Rajesh1999 runnoft: that guys who always says >insert catchphrase here< sakina47: The official Nyan Cat of the room. Cause every room needs one. SoraFiRe : Your dearest angel...who falls from Heaven 32,456,786 mph.... Have a nice day... shyataroo: Just...no... tazey65 : "It's the little things." -TazMann, aka 'The fluffiest sheep around!' Turquoise5694 : The rooms lesbian dolphin, because everyone knows female dolphins are lesbian. We still wonder how in the nine hells dolphins have kids if the ladies are all lesbian.... Tyler00337 : Fear him and his guns. Cross any of his friends and you cross him, which is a bad idea. USERBLACKDAY : Potato! u_uFishu_u : Secretly a Son of Ares. Always carries a Benelli M4 shotgun, an M39 EMR sniper rifle with a suppressor, and a Ruger SR9 pistol. He is a mercenary, and is hunted by the NSA. WolfBrother1983:Stuck in 1982 xXDMRHAZARDXx : There's only one flavor worth considering. Chocolate. Also known as The Corpse Kicking Overlord of Doom. He'll do almost anything for a joke/reference. Honorable Adventures On August 24th 2013 two innocent regulars, who shall remain unnamed to protect their identities, accidentally took a high dose of the dangerous chemical, whos street name is 'sugar', and slipped from consciousness. They were then dragged into the world of insanity, otherwise known as "Wunderland". Will they return? Probably not. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ We have a book published titled "Titty and the AIDS Riddled Breakfast", a compelling book about a poor kid named Titty that accidentally ate a used needle for breakfast. * SPOILERS * He dies in a car crash Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes